


雛橫：人魚王子歪傳

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 安價文，充滿天馬行空，有其他J家人出場。人魚王子村上x海底女巫橫子。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	雛橫：人魚王子歪傳

村上是一尾人魚，和六個姊姊住在海裡，是國王最寵愛的末子。嚮往人類世界的村上常常浮到海面上觀察往來船隻，有天暴風雨來襲，大船翻覆，村上救了一名溺水的人類，人類穿著華貴，看起來身份不低。

人魚村上拖著人類送到有人煙的岸邊，那人呼吸微弱，不知所措的村上扯了扯對方的頭髮，捏捏鼻子，用力拍打臉頰，最後悄悄地度了幾口氣給他。

在人類痛苦地把水咳出肺部，將醒未醒之際，沙灘上傳來狗叫聲，嚇得村上潛回水裡，躲在大岩石後偷看。

小狗發現躺在沙灘上的人類，隨後跟上的飼主也發現迷糊醒來的大倉。

「你是誰？」剛醒來的大倉，意識不清的問。

「我是丸山。」來人堆起蘋果肌，和善地笑。

「我是大倉，∞國的王子，謝謝你救了我，想邀請你去我的城堡作客。」

丸山覺得大倉對他有些誤會，不過剛醒的大倉看起來很虛弱，熱心過盛的老好人丸山，決定扶著大倉先去他家休息。

躲在岩石後的村上目睹一切，知道他救了∞國的王子大倉，大倉誤認丸山是救他一命的人。村上覺得有些失落，但是他不能暴露人魚的身份，紫色的魚尾巴不悅的拍打水面，不小心打中跟來的管家螃蟹。

管家安田被打得頭昏腦脹的浮起，還沒弄清楚方向，對著石頭諄諄教誨「不可以接近人類、人類很危險」，村上鼓起臉頰，敷衍的回應。安田開始邏輯奇妙的長篇大論，聽得耳朵長繭的村上趁安田沒發現他時潛入海裡，去找自己的好朋友小比目魚二宮。

小比目魚聽村上描述剛才的經歷，雖然村上手舞足蹈看起來很興奮，不過他知道對人類世界很好奇的村上失去一個好機會，沙啞拖長的尾音裡充滿低落，他想起西邊海域有個大海溝，住著一位可以幫別人實現願望的女巫橫子，提議村上可以去找他。

村上調查路線，發現順著洋流游過去，很快就會到達西邊海溝，他覺得這個方法很簡單，旅途一定可以很順利。

就在村上漂走時，發現自己對著石頭教訓半天的螃蟹安田終於回來，聽見小比目魚二宮說村上去找女巫的事情。

安田焦急的說：「順著洋流會經過一片死亡沙漠，裡面住著危險又兇猛的花園鰻，只有帶著すば子的魷魚的光一才能讓牠們聽話！你趕快去阻止信ちゃん！」

小比目二宮趕緊去找村上，螃蟹安田分頭去找光一，還好光一住在不遠處的虎斑恐龍魚群裡，安田慌亂地敲響光一的大門，前來應門的光一頭髮可疑的歪一邊，應該是剛才開門太趕沒整理好。

安田努力忽視戴歪的真髮，向光一說明來意，光一雖然面色不豫但還是大方的答應，「冷凍庫的魷魚你可以隨便拿。」

安田聽了，急得臉皺在一起：「我不是要冷凍庫裡的，我是要すば子的魷魚！」

光一臉色一變：「你怎麼知道我有すば子的魷魚！」

精通各種生物語言的安田用理所當然的語氣說：「是花園鰻告訴我的！因為すば子有事沒事都會用魷魚餵那片花園鰻，餵牠們時還會和牠們說話，すば子也告訴牠們，出遠門前他會借用光一先生家的冰箱，牠們現在變得很挑嘴一直吵著要吃魷魚。請把魷魚給我吧！我要去拿去救村上王子！」

光一看起來有點為難，彎下腰附在安田耳邊悄悄的說：「其實我之前發燒時不小心拿來冰敷，解凍了一隻。放在我家冰箱太危險了，所以我放到KING家，他不煮菜很安全，你去找他吧！」

心急如焚的安田轉身就游，沒聽見光一在身後說的通關密碼，按了KING家的門鈴，聽見要說通關密碼心都涼一半。

試了好幾組密碼都不對，光一匆匆從後方趕上，對著門開始唱歌：

『丸みを帯びたU字の水槽～♪ 

丸みのMでふたをした

底にたまった小さな山 ♩

てっぺん黒丸描いたなら ♫ （やめてくれ！）

上にチョンチョン出来上がり！（出来てないて！）』

唱完歌的光一掩面蹲下，安田目瞪口呆，他心中英偉的光一的形象隨著歌詞漸漸崩毀，歌曲間似乎還能隱約聽見不知誰的吐嘈。

帶著墨鏡的KING走出來：「我在門後等了好久！」

安田說明來意後順利拿到魷魚，光一表示要一起去死亡沙漠，因為那些花園鰻有特殊的餵法。

他們帶著魷魚到了死亡沙漠，只看到小比目二宮被花園鰻纏住，小小一團在鰻魚群中扭動，邊用尖尖的嗓音大叫著好噁心。光一趕快拋出釣竿，すば子的魷魚對花園鰻有獨特吸引力，光一像逗貓一樣甩著釣竿，一下子就引來一大片，最後吃撐的花園鰻一條條攤在沙灘上，對二宮一點興趣也沒有。

安田扶起渾身黏液的二宮，卻沒看見村上，二宮說他來的時候也沒瞧見，安田發揮特殊專長，向花園鰻詢問村上下落，可是花園鰻只告訴他村上往西邊去了，怎麼通過的卻閉口不談，形跡可疑。

光一功成身退，不和他們一起前進。村上本來就是要去找西邊的女巫，可是安田覺得鰻魚很可疑，感覺另有隱情，這下他們也不知道該去哪裡找，靈機一動他想到村上的第六個姐姐，年齡相仿的姐弟感情很好，兩人有熱線貝殼可以聯繫，他們打算去找村上的姊姊。

安田二宮回人魚宮殿找姊姊雛形明子，雛形明子聽見弟弟去找西邊女巫，西邊女巫幫人實現願望必須付出代價，她又慌又氣的打給弟弟，村上在另一頭接起電話，海溝裡訊號不好，回應姊姊的問題斷斷續續，不過雛形明子還是從破碎的訊息裡聽見「海溝……女巫……」的字眼。

「不要許願！快回家！」

只可惜傳到村上那裡變成「……許願！快……啊……」

通話斷訊，數次回撥都沒能接通。

心慌的姊姊決定派出全海底游的最快的生物，讓安田二宮當坐騎去帶回村上。

「好麻煩啊，好遠喔……」

安田二宮坐上碎念不停的話匣子和也，話匣子和也雖然沒有尾巴，長得和陸地的馬一模一樣又很會抱怨，不過一跑動就讓坐在上面的安田和二宮的臉被水流甩得變形。

另一邊的村上，緩慢下潛到海溝深處，不明白姐姐這麼急著讓他許願幹嘛，穿過一片死白的珊瑚林後，來到女巫橫子的所在地。

女巫橫子坐在岩石桌後方，上半身肌膚雪白，頭髮烏黑，紫色眼影上挑，十足女巫派頭，感覺自己離實現願望更進一步的村上咧開笑容，卻看見女巫突然臉紅，低頭迴避他的視線。

「身體不舒服嗎？」村上關心她。

「沒有，坐。」

海鰻端來冒著綠色泡沫的茶請村上喝，村上喝了一口滿臉嫌棄，橫子見狀換了一杯高級的昆布茶。

「想許什麼願望？」

「我想擁有雙腳，變成人類。」

橫子看著眼睛發光的村上，知道他很認真，但是……

「人類沒有一個好東西，我勸你不要許這個願望」

沒有拒絕過客人的橫子居然勸退村上。

「你怎麼知道？」

「因為我比較好。」

橫子說完臉上又出現奇怪的紅暈。

「嗯女巫你很好，可是我想變人類。」

耳聞人魚王子村上的勇敢積極，橫子沒想到不能說服他，卻沒意識到是自己的理由太薄弱。

「一定要變成人類嗎？」

「對！」

「為什麼？」

橫子開始瞎扯，她其實不在意原因，只要把話題繞遠讓村上忘記來的目的就好。

對面那雙眼睛還是充滿亮光，他說：「因為王子看起來很有錢。」

村上用理所當然的語氣，和閃亮大眼如是說，橫子被自己口水噎到。

村上再度用擔憂的眼神看著女巫，橫子終於受不了，失去神秘形象大吼：「你是人魚國的王子欸！你也很有錢！不要天然好不好！」

「可是錢越多越好啊。」

「你要這麼多錢幹嘛啊！」

「拿回來蓋村上大樓啊。」

「你、我……我不管了！」

橫子突然發現自己不但不能勸退村上，家產還比不過人類王子，只好行使自己身為女巫的職責。

「許願要付出代價，用你的腋毛來換吧。」

說出條件的女巫又臉紅了。

村上覺得女巫真的好奇怪，一直臉紅，還想要他的腋毛，要不是她長得白白嫩嫩的，簡直就是變態。

腦迴路和常人不太一樣的村上，忽略了長得白嫩也可以是變態的問題。他想，不就是腋毛嘛，這種東西一點也不重要，於是爽快的答應。

村上的腋毛在亮晶晶的泡沫拂過後全部消失，收取完費用（？）的橫子一邊製作藥水，念咒語時還加入自己的私人情緒。

「有錢到底哪裡好、王子帥了不起啊。」

混了黑紫綠三色的藥水製作完成，在玻璃瓶內攪成漩渦。

「喝下它就會長出雙腿了，不過副作用是腿毛會變長。」

「如果後悔了，把它捏碎，就能回來找我。」人魚村上對橫子來說還是有點特殊的，她最後的心軟，送給村上一個U字水槽。

村上感覺失去腋毛在腿上長回來好像不虧，但是水槽未免也太大了。

「這個好重，我不要。」

「少囉嗦，你帶著。」

「這麼大要怎麼帶啊！都要送我了不能有誠意一點嗎？」

「你真的很麻煩欸！」

橫子臭臉將水槽變成一個鍊墜，穿在鍊子上粗魯的遞給村上，「好好帶著！」

村上開心的帶著藥水瓶和項鍊離開女巫的洞窟，剛好遇見來找他的安田和二宮，一魚一蟹頭頂都是白色的珊瑚枝，是話匣子和也跑過那片珊瑚森林踩斷噴起來的。

他們看見村上手裡的藥水瓶，來遲的兩張小臉驚恐，話匣子和也一路不停說女巫的故事，失去器官和痛苦的副作用讓他們擔心村上走上前人的路。

「「你用什麼東西換！？」」

「腋毛。」

村上舉起手臂展示光滑的腋下。

「……副作用是什麼？」

「腿毛會變長。」

安田和二宮突然有股想要暴打話匣子和也的衝動。

不過村上能到女巫這裡，代表花園鰻並沒有說謊，可是沒有魷魚的他是怎麼通過那死亡沙漠的？

「信ちゃん，你來的時候沒有遇到鰻魚嗎？」

「有啊！牠們又黏又纏人，太煩了我只好一個一個把牠們拍回洞裡。」

面對如此強悍的村上，安田感覺他的人類之旅應該會很順利。

既然雛形姊姊的擔心不成立，他們也沒有阻止村上追夢的立場，陪著村上到岸邊，看著他喝下藥水，村上的魚尾巴發出五彩光芒。

長出雙腿而且還全裸的村上沒發現自己哪裡不對，大方走上岸在沙灘上閒晃，思索要怎麼找到大倉王子。

忽然他聽見狗叫，村上實在很不擅長應付這種又激動又吵的動物，上一次也是因為一隻狗才讓他錯失認識王子的機會。

他再度躲到淺灘上的岩石後方，狗發現鬼鬼祟祟的村上對著他直吼，小狗的飼主從後方跑來，出聲制止。

身穿黑色皮衣的黑戰士出現，看見藏在岩石後的村上，只露出一張帶著驚慌的臉，盯著狗不放的大眼睛感覺很熟悉。

黑戰士抱起貴賓狗對他說：「別怕，牠不會咬人。」

村上觀察一會，放鬆戒心站起來，一個全裸、長著長長腿毛的肌肉男出現，黑戰士差點鬆手摔了自己的狗。

裸著身體的人好像不覺得自己哪裡不對，困惑張望。

「……你需要幫忙嗎？」黑戰士終於擠出話，把自己的眼神從對方的腹肌上拔出來。

「要！」村上展開笑容，大步朝對方邁去，「你知道要去哪裡找大倉王子嗎？」

裸男太開放，黑戰士抱著狗縮了一下，「大倉王子住在城堡裡啊。」

「太好了！城堡怎麼走？」

見村上要用這副樣子去找王子的氣勢，黑戰士脫下外套，「你不能這樣去，還有王子也不是說見就可以見面。」

接過外套的村上，學著黑戰士把它穿在身上，黑戰士頭很痛，「這是讓你圍住下半身的。」村上表情茫然，橫山把狗放下來，命令牠別動，幫村上把外套綁在腰上。

村上表現很奇怪，黑戰士問：「你從哪裡來的？」

「海裡來的。」指指旁邊，表情自然。

黑戰士再度頭痛，該不會撿到一個神經病了吧，「你叫什麼名字？」

「村上，你呢？」

「橫峰。」

「喔你好，那我現在可以去找王子了嗎？」

「你不能直接去，我帶你去找安子吧，她是王子的情人，拜託她讓我們去見王子吧。」

「哇，你好厲害，知道好多事情喔！」

「沒、沒有啦…」黑戰士突然被誇，不好意思的放下頭盔護目鏡。

「可是王子不能隨便見，他的情人就可以嗎？」

「沒關係，因為我和安子是在酒店認識的好朋友。」

「酒店是什麼？」

「是、交朋友的地方。」

「那下次也帶我去交朋友。」

「再說吧！」

黑戰士抱起狗，背影像落荒而逃，村上趕緊跟上，「等等我！」

來到安子家還是白天，是上晚班的人的睡覺時間，被打擾睡眠的人打著呵欠來應門，黑戰士滿懷歉意，心裡嘀咕為什麼自己要對村上這麼好。

「安子不好意思……這傢伙想找王子，能麻煩你引見嗎？」

安子被打擾本來很不爽，但揉揉眼睛後發現眼前腿毛很長、滿身肌肉、只用外套圍住下半身的男人，是她最喜歡的狂野類型。

其實她和王子的戀情不順遂，大倉身份顯赫，而她只是酒店女子，皇室不斷施壓，雖然大倉表示她辭職後可以讓他養，可是她才不是那種甘心被包養的女人，嚮往野性生活、感覺自己總有一天會去流浪，眼前男人似乎是不錯的選擇，她決定幫助村上博得好感。

「你找王子做什麼？」

「我找他合資蓋大樓。」

聽起來好像很有道理，這個腿毛外露胸肌也外露的人原來是有錢人嗎？有錢人的時尚好難懂。

安子答應帶村上去找王子，可是他的造型沒辦法進入皇宮，只能將就讓村上穿自己的衣服。

安子幫村上換上淺紫色旗袍，穿上網襪，過盛的腿毛從網眼炸出來，十分欣賞腿毛的安子，還用腿毛編了辮子。她滿意的看著村上set好的造型，底子好果然穿什麼都好看。

安子打給大倉，說要帶朋友去找他玩，希望他開好後門讓他們溜進去，電話另一頭的大倉卻說他現在正在丸山家喝酒。

原來是上次丸山救了大倉後，兩人聊天發現彼此食物的喜好相同，也喜歡喝酒，丸山的奇特笑話也總是戳中大倉笑點，不知不覺變成好朋友。

聽見的大倉在丸山家，安子想這樣也不需要她帶路到皇宮後門，就讓村上和黑戰士自己去找大倉。

「可是丸山家在哪？」有問題就問的好孩子黑戰士問。

「沿著腿毛神的指示走就會到了。」

「什麼？」

「毛從哪裡來，就往哪裡去。」

安子說完打了一個呵欠，急需美容覺的她朝他們隨意揮揮手就去補眠了。

「你聽懂了嗎？」黑戰士問村上。

「懂了。」

堅定的語氣，黑戰士開始懷疑這世界他才是不正常的那位。

「那我們去哪？」

「去U字水槽。」

「什麼？」

黑戰士沒有聽懂，他覺得自己是壞掉的唱盤只會說「什麼」，但既然村上很有把握的樣子，便抱著狗乖乖的跟在村上後面。

他發現他們走在回去海邊的路上，沿著海岸線走，便看見與海隔著一片紅樹林，有一棟奇異建築物。外觀是大面積的玻璃，貼成U字型，玻璃映著海景，看起來真的像一個巨大的水槽。

「你怎麼會知道這個地方？」

「因為我常常浮出水面觀察啊。」

又來了，村上詭異的住在海裡的設定，是不是等村上和大倉談完就趕快擺脫他啊。今天的黑戰士正常運轉的失職。

村上按了丸山家的門鈴，響起U字水槽之歌，歌還沒唱完，被來應門的丸山切斷。

另一邊，擔心村上的小螃蟹安田，向天地萬物打聽村上來到人類世界的下落，得知他要去丸山家，也往丸山家方向前進，遠遠的聽見U字水槽的門鈴聲，感覺有點熟悉。

「您好，我們來找大倉王子。」

擅長交流的村上露出笑容，過度熱情的丸山也露出笑容，把人迎入家中。

喝了酒的大倉沒骨頭似的癱在沙發上，看見安子介紹來的村上一愣。

「我們在哪裡見過嗎？」

「有啊，海裡，我是救你的人。」

「噢噢，你好，嗝！多謝。」

大倉喝多了，沒有反應過來哪裡奇怪。黑戰士感覺絕望，不想發表任何意見，倒是丸山聽見村上的話，多看了他幾眼。

村上很快的和大倉談妥，飯店大樓要蓋在海底，取名叫做村上（因為蓋在村上的地盤，等蓋在陸地就叫大倉），他們還要蓋一條通往海底的隧道，讓人類去觀光大賺觀光財。

談成一筆大生意的大倉，開心的唱起丸山傳授的U字水槽歌慶祝，在黑戰士被這首歌搞到崩潰前，小螃蟹安田從窗外跳進來，「我想起來了！這首歌是KING的通關密碼！你們怎麼知道這首歌！」

「因為這首歌是我寫的，」從村上大倉開始談生意開始就不發一語的丸山站起來，「我是KING的火鍋同伴，我反對蓋大樓！」

「我原本也是人魚，住在海底時就常常和KING一起吃火鍋、一起唱U字水槽。我和村上王子您一樣也嚮往人類世界，拜託西邊女巫把我變成人，到了人類世界才發現，這裡的人和海裡不一樣，不斷破壞自己居住的地方，對大自然沒有感謝的心。」

「我後悔了，可是已經來不及了，執意變成人的後果難以承受。想家的時候，只能帶小瓦斯爐到沙灘上偷偷摸摸的和KING一起吃火鍋，小瓦斯爐的火根本不夠力！這樣吃火鍋一點都不過癮！」

「怎麼能用小瓦斯爐吃火鍋！」醉醺醺的大倉插嘴。

「海底世界多麼美好，我不希望人類發現我們，也不希望他們破壞我的家鄉。」

「對！人類不好，只有我是特例。」大倉又插嘴。

「所以大樓不能蓋。」丸山說。

「我不蓋大樓了！」大倉說。

黑戰士的世界觀受到衝擊，心想這地方果然只有他是不正常的。

村上苦惱，不蓋大樓，不蓋海底隧道，他要怎麼一邊享受人類世界賺錢，一邊往返海底啊。人類世界和海底世界只能選一個嗎？

村上陷在沙發裡思考，腦筋轉了又轉，發現自己想不出可以兩全其美的方法，人類和海只能選一個。他的後腦勺在椅背上滾來滾去，像是還沒拿定主意。

他突然想起橫子給他的項鍊，從衣服裡面把它拿出來，人類被丸山說的那麼糟，不蓋大樓，是不是該回去海裡？

丸山以為村上還在思考大樓的事，以過來人身份勸，「村上王子在海裡沒有重視的人嗎？海被污染，您喜歡的人會受苦。」

他喜歡的人……是沒有，不過有一個看起來像是喜歡他的女巫在，他也不是真的遲鈍到沒發現女巫的態度。

捏碎墜子前，他只有一個問題，他問丸山：「你拿什麼和女巫換願望？」

丸山漲紅臉，支支吾吾地回答：「陰毛。」

聽見丸山的回答，村上和安田的表情都扭曲了一下，村上心想橫子果然是變態，他突然不太想捏碎這個墜子。

「那你腿毛變長了嗎？」

「沒有，我腋毛很長。」

秀出腋下的丸山逗樂村上，笑著拍了丸山的頭，女巫給予的神秘補償機制，應該還不太算太壞？村上捏碎墜子，憑空出現的海水將他捲起，隆隆水聲後，他坐在橫子的桌前，舉起手查看腋下後，咧開嘴笑，不客氣的對她說：「我回來了，把腋毛還來。」

— END —


End file.
